Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Little Mac
Bio Little Mac hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome “Doc” Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, and then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Variations * TBA: '''W.I.P. Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * '''Straight Lunge: Little Mac charges his fist and rams towards his opponent with a punch. * Jolt Haymaker: Little Mac jumps over to his opponent and socks him/her down. * Rising Uppercut: Little Mac hops up punching upward as he twirls around. * Split Counter: Little Mac guards and when his opponent attacks, he counterattacks with an uppercut that sends the opponent flying. X-Ray Move * Air-Boxing Someone: '''W.I.P. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Giga Mac: Little Mac transforms into a hulking version of himself. He starts brutally beating up his opponent and ends the finishing move with a megaton uppercuts that not only knocks the opponent's head off while the spine is still dangling, but also splits in half the headless torso. Giga Mac roars at the sky. * Headloose: Little Mac does a series of punches and keeps punching his opponent in the face until he finishes with three more punches, with the last punch causing the opponent's head to come loose and hanging from the body. * Limb Breaker: Little Mac punches the opponent in arms and legs, breaking the bones in each limb. He then punches him/her in the head, snapping the neck. X-Ality * X-Ray Punch-Out: Little Mac steps on his opponent's foot and punches him/her in the right jaw, fracturing the mandible. He then punches the left side of the opponent's head, cracking the cranium. He finishes by punching the opponent in the face so hard that the entire skull starts cracking all over. The opponent tumbles down from the punch. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Head Punched Off: Little Mac punches himself in the head so hard, that it comes flying right off (with the spinal cord still attached) as he drops dead. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Boxing Tag Team: '''W.I.P. (with Mr. Sandman) * '''Referee's Last Stand: '''W.I.P. (with Mario) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His primary costume from Punch-Out * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is his jacket * Unlockable Kostume: His appearance is without a shirt * Kosplay DLC 1: Superboy * Kosplay DLC 2: Rocky Balboa Battle Intro Little Mac punches two times and then uppercuts. He says, "Ready to get punched out!?" Victory Pose Doc Louis comes by to congratulate Little Mac. Doc says, "That's what I'm talking about, Mac baby!" and helps Mac raise his fist up in the air and then says, "This is the champion, everybody!" Quotes * "Get punched off!" Rival Ending As the world merge crisis ended, Little Mac was offered a new role by Liu Kang, who wanted to rule Edenia by the side of Princess Kitana but could not leave Earthrealm without a champion of its own. He lend the status over to Little Mac and Little Mac decided that he'd use his boxing talents from after decades of fighting in boxing championship matches to defend Earthrealm against the forces of the Netherrealm. Category:MK Vs Nintendo